Brad Garrett
Bradley "Brad" Garrett (born Bradley H. Gerstenfeld; April 14, 1960) is an American actor, professional poker player, stand-up comedian and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993-1995) - The Big Dog *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Goliath (ep66) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1996) - Grease Pit, Thugs (ep13) *Bobby's World (1994) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1994) - Big Mike (ep7) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Torque *Casper (1996-1997) - Fatso (eps1-26) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) - Driver (ep1), Magmanamus (ep1), Man#1 (ep1) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Gaggenus (ep25), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible (2002) - Big Mike (ep4) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Check "Grin" Hardwing, Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2018-2019) - Fish Monger (ep24), Hook Hand (ep32) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Cop#3 (ep4), Stump (ep4) *Earthworm Jim (1996) - Additional Voices *Eek! The Cat (1992-1996) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (1995) - Hydroman *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling (1985) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Lobo *Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1993) - Additional Voices *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Ernest Strepfinger (eps3-10) *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Bibbo Bibbowski, Lobo *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990-1991) - Rosinante *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Meat *The Tick (1996) - Jim Rage (ep27), Additional Voices *The Transformers (1986) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1996) - Boss Beaver (ep30), Rhino Judge (ep18) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Toonsylvania (1998) - Additional Voices *Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998) - Bull Max 7 (ep5) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Wizard Whitebeard *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Tank *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Uttamatomakkin *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Bartender *Tarzan II (2005) - Uto *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Commander Bristle, Martian Guard#3 *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby (2008) - Mason Pig 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Bagga 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Dim *Disney Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) - Eeyore *Finding Dory (2016) - Bloat *Finding Nemo (2003) - Bloat *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - The Giant *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Bertie Furbelow *Planes (2013) - Chug *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Chug *Ratatouille (2007) - Auguste Gusteau *Tangled (2010) - Hook Hand Thug 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Obelix 'Shorts' *The Bears Who Saved Christmas (1994) - Black Bart *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Harley (ep8) 'TV Specials' *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Michael Jackson's Halloween (2017) - Bubbles 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) - Prancer, Viking#3 *Robbie the Reindeer in Hooves of Fire (2002) - Prancer Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Mamma Aiuto Boss Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Casper (1995) - Fatso *Disney's The Country Bears (2002) - Fred Bedderhead *Disney Christopher Robin (2018) - Eeyore *Garfield: The Movie (2004) - Luca *Night at the Museum (2006) - Easter Island Head *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - Easter Island Head *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - Easter Island Head *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) - Krang *Underdog (2007) - Riff Raff 'Shorts' *IMDb On The Scene - Interviews (2018) - Eeyore (ep3) 'Stage Shows' *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (2016) - Hook Hand Thug 'TV Series' *'til Death (2010) - Eddie Stark (ep72) *Tales from the Crypt (1996) - Drinky (ep93) Video Games 'Video Games' *Casper (1996) - Fatso *Casper: Brainy Book (1995) - Fatso *Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1995) - Eeyore *Disney's Ready to Read with Pooh (1997) - Eeyore *Disney•Pixar Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Torque Armada *Disney•Pixar Finding Nemo (2003) - Bloat *Disney•Pixar Finding Nemo: Nemo's Underwater World of Fun (2003) - Bloat *Fallout (1997) - Harry *Ratatouille (2007) - Auguste Gusteau *Sacrifice (2000) - James Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (92) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2019. Category:American Voice Actors